


祸水 4

by lucille99



Category: KC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucille99/pseuds/lucille99





	祸水 4

卡罗琳自从来到城堡后，就像一只蝴蝶一样，到处飞舞，她是城堡里唯一不知道自己丈夫和克里斯关系的人了，也只有她还把克里斯当成小王后，当成自己的闺蜜。  
她从西陆带来的甜品和下午茶经常邀请克里斯去一起品尝。克里斯喜欢红茶和牛奶混合后的醇香，不过他不喜欢甜品，吃了容易发胖皮肤也没有光泽。  
卡罗琳的裙子都很好看，是西陆的洛可可风格，南陆人穿的都很轻薄，不怎么穿这种雍容华丽的裙子。克里斯讨厌自己怀孕后出现的肉肉，因为里卡多说过，自己喜欢蜂腰，喜欢那种盈盈可握的感觉，从腰间滑到挺翘的屁股去。  
克里斯每天的生活都围绕着这两人，他有时候觉得搞笑，白天陪着个蠢女人做一些无聊的事情，晚上再在她丈夫身下呻吟，这个蠢女人来了这么久却丝毫没有发觉。但是一想到这个蠢女人可以名正言顺的睡在里卡多身旁，向他撒娇，得到他的疼爱，他的指甲深深陷入掌心。  
于是，他写了一张请帖，邀请卡罗琳一同来花园散步。  
卡罗琳精心打扮一番后，一个人打着花伞就去了茂密的花园里。  
冬青树像一道道迷宫，她不一会儿就有些迷路了，她正懊恼自己的草率，却发觉不远处有声响，当她悄悄接近后，发觉是男女之事发出的声音 ，本以为是士兵和侍女，当她从树丛后悄咪咪的看去，竟然是克里斯和里卡多！  
里卡多背对着她，露着屁股，克里斯被他抱在石桌上，两条细长腿晃晃悠悠，上身的衣服早已不能蔽体，随着动作晃晃悠悠，他眼睛眯着，像似极度享受，他紧紧地搂住里卡多的脖子，小声的呻吟着。  
卡罗琳不知道自己是怎样失魂落魄的走出花园的，回到房里，她发现自己竟然流产了。  
卡罗琳的孩子没了，宫里除了克里斯，其他人都愁容满面，里卡多的情绪也非常低落，他从出事后就再没找过克里斯。  
下人们开始背后议论克里斯，有人说这个王后是妖怪，专门来淫乱宫廷的。  
贵族们偷偷计划着，清君侧，除妖后。  
海上风暴肆虐，物资和贸易无法正常运送交流，水手渔民们都说是海神发怒了，需要祭祀，而海神发怒的原因毕然是这个从大西洋深处  
带回来的怪物。  
丞相暗示里卡多作为摄政王，应该下令将妖后献祭。  
里卡多想了整整一天一夜，第二日清晨，他亲自带着卫兵冲进克里斯的寝宫，将他脱了出来，他们将大着肚子的克里斯压在广场上，跪着接受审判，大臣们列出来77条罪状。克里斯的眼神涣散，他没有辩驳，只是盯着里卡多。  
里卡多实在忍不住了，他央求丞相放了克里斯，对一个孕妇判罪非常不绅士。  
丞相阴狠的笑了笑“摄政王妃的孩子是怎么没了的，您不清楚吗，这次的事情就是王妃授意的，这个妖怪，必须死！”  
“卡罗琳？”里卡多失神的念叨  
“是我，如果今天把这个妖物献祭了，我将不追究过往。不过，我觉得你最好明白点，你知道我家族人的厉害！你的未来，你家族的命运全在你的决定上了。”  
里卡多沉默了许久，他起身拍拍丞相肩膀“剩下的事都交给你了”  
第二日，暴雨肆虐的下着，海上波涛汹涌，在悬崖边，克里斯的头发散乱着，他们在仪式高潮后，将克里斯投入海中，瞬间就不见了身影。  
克里斯献祭之后一个小时，暴雨波涛全都停了。人们都高呼里卡多万岁，这风平浪静是用克里斯的生命换来的。  
两个月后，疯王回来了，他身边还跟着一个熟悉的面孔“竟然是克里斯。”  
他怀里还抱着一个孩子，他看起来像什么事都没有，但是那种眼神不像是克里斯。他的头发弄成像小蛇一样的发卷，他的身体看着更加妩媚，他的胸部也鼓了起来。  
渔民祭祀看到他，惊叫“是美杜莎，妖怪啊！”  
克里斯趴在疯王耳边嘀咕了些什么，疯王当即下令割掉他们的舌头，把他们封进墙里，活活饿死。  
朝臣们看到克里斯，都下的不轻，有几个义正言辞的打着清君侧，当即就被拖出去砍头了。


End file.
